Fabricio Nguyen (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Fabricio Nguyen is a My School character in LEGO Dimensions. Background Dimensional Crisis Fabricio Nguyen is teleported to Blue Nile City of Planet Morpher, meeting Pheno in the process. The two of them find a crack pulsating in the sky, and decide to climb up a crane in the construction site to investigate it. The crack eventually opens, revealing a rift that brings in a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The two of them then battle the Rex on top of the construction site. They eventually overpower the Tyrannosaurus, knocking it off of the construction site. Before hitting the ground, the T-Rex is teleported away by another rift, with a new one popping in, bringing Shaquille O'Neal into the party. Meanwhile, Sid the Sloth and Manny the Mammoth have been teleported to the Molten Mines of Mammavar, where the skeleton of the Wyvern now rests. Sid is quite sad (or scared) upon seeing the Wyvern's bones, but is brought to a lighter mood upon seeing a deactivated Omnidroid 9.9, which he climbs up. Manny tells him to get off, stating that "it might be dangerous". He ends up jinxing Sid, as the Omnidroid then awakens, opening a hatch inside of it and imprisoning him within. This leaves Manny to try and escape, as the two of them get sucked into a vortex. They land in the Blue Nile Commercial District, with Pheno, Fabricio, and Shaquille meeting up with Manny. A swarm of Norpherdroids runs in, and near-instantaneously teams up with the Omnidroid, leaving Pheno, Fabricio, Shaquille, and Manny to battle the droid. The Omnidroid is eventually defeated after Shaquille rapid-fires basketballs at the Omnidroid, breaking many holes into it. However, there are still tons of Norpherdroids attacking, leaving our heroes (and a now-freed Sid) to protect the city. However, a vortex sucks in Pheno, Shaquille, and Sid, leaving Manny and Fabricio to combat the Norpherdroids. Pheno, Shaquille, and Sid land in Aperture View Middle School, which they hope will be a safe retreat, tired from fighting. However, the ground splits, unveiling a revived Dry Wyvern, now nothing but a skeletal husk. Shaq gets his basketball ready, but the Wyvern pops it, leaving him ball-less. However, a vortex brings in Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Doomguy from Doom, with Meatwad offering himself up as a new ball for Shaquille. The five of them then prepare to battle the Wyvern (and try to keep the school in as good condition as possible). During their final battle, Doomguy skewers the Wyvern through the head with the Crucible, defeating it once and for all. However, Aperture Middle School crumples to the ground, with Pheno stating that he hopes the superintendent has insurance, before running away, with the rest of the Wyvern's slayers following suit. Abilities * Weapon Switch ** Bronze LEGO Blowup (Sploosh-O-Matic) ** Paint (Sploosh-O-Matic) ** Silver LEGO Blowup (Curling Bomb) ** Target (The Queenbreaker) ** Pole Vault (No Turning Back) ** Sword Switches (Black Talon) * Sonar Smash (Shouts "EXTRA THICC") * Boomerang (LG G5) * Fistlock * Character Changing ** Rick Sanchez ** Octoling ** Guardian Trivia * He has no dialogue. Category:Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:My School Category:My School Characters Category:Bronze LEGO Blowup Category:Paint Category:Sonar Smash Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Fistlock Category:Character Changing